As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to these users is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may vary with respect to the type of information handled; the methods for handling the information; the methods for processing, storing or communicating the information; the amount of information processed, stored, or communicated; and the speed and efficiency with which the information is processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include or comprise a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system may include or comprise a storage system. The storage system may include an array of storage drives that are managed at a storage controller according to a fault-tolerant storage methodology, such as one of the RAID storage formats. The drives of the storage array may include several logical units or LUNs. From the perspective of a host, each logical unit appears a physical disk or storage space and not as a collection of data strips spread across one or more of the drives of the array. The storage controller may also include a cache for caching writes to or reads from the drives of the drive array. Although the cache of the storage controller may be apportioned among the logical units of the storage array, the process of apportioning the cache among the logical units of the array is typically accomplished on a manual, trial-and-error basis that does not easily take into account the characteristics of the data access patterns for each logical unit.